


Three Times 【1】（日凪R18）

by ddkk



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddkk/pseuds/ddkk
Summary: “......你颤抖的指尖，我没有放开就是答案。”





	Three Times 【1】（日凪R18）

**Author's Note:**

> *新人写文新人开车，第一次写文就开车好像有什么不对（？）。用爱发电，为我cp造房  
> *cp为巴日和×乱凪砂，注意避雷，尽量不ooc  
> *可能会写三篇不同时期的，这一篇的时间设定在追忆2结束的几天之后  
> *自割腿肉系列，文笔可能会有点渣，化用童话的部分因为没找到全文所以就用了自己的意思来理解，见谅。全文字数3800+

“我不喜欢那个叫七种茨的家伙。”日和站在镜子前一边打理自己的脸一边不满地说道，“我总觉得今天我们去的时候他的眼神怪怪的，特别是在看着你的时候。虽然我认为全世界的人确实都应该看着我，但是那种令我厌恶的眼神我并不想要！”  
凪砂抬起埋在书中的头，思索了一下，说：“……七、种茨？…是谁？”  
日和笑着说：“嗯嗯，不是什么重要的人，不用管他！美丽的昨天已经过去，我们不应该再去烦恼什么！”  
“凪砂君真是的，要记得把头发完全擦干之后再看书哦。”日和结束了自己手中的事向坐在床边看书的凪砂走去。洗完澡的凪砂草草地擦了自己的长发就很快地进入了书的世界，也许是因为在凪砂看来他更宁愿去翻书也不想在自己的头发上花费太多时间。  
拿起掉在一旁的毛巾，盖在凪砂的头上用双手揉搓着，平日里稍微炸起的头发在经过水的洗涤之后变得柔顺，同时散发出洗发水的香味。日和跪坐在凪砂身后，看见书上有几滴水渍，而这些也并不是凪砂阅读的障碍。  
“凪砂君在看什么？”“……爱丽丝镜中奇遇记。”  
“噢噢，是纺的那个企划吗？即使是被英智君给否定了在我眼里那个企划还是不错的，也许在未来某个时刻能够启动吧，不过人齐不齐，或者说，还是不是原来的人就不一定了~”  
“……日和，看过这个吗？”凪砂从毛巾下抬头，手指着书上红方王后对爱丽丝说的那段话，用纯净的琥珀色眼眸望着日和，似乎望到了他的心里。  
“嗯嗯，我当然没有看过~”日和抛出一个wink。  
“……嗯，我知道了。”  
正当凪砂想低头继续看书的时候，日和从后方用两只手夹住他的头止住了他的行动。日和把下巴放到凪砂的头上，故作生气地说：“凪砂君一直都在看书，我生气了！要睡觉了！”接着日和把凪砂的头掰往床头的方向，发现指针已经指到了10点。  
“……”凪砂无言地把头转回来，拉下毛巾和日和的手，把书本合起放在床头柜上，并把梳子和吹风机递给日和。  
“哼哼~”

今早去cospro事务所办理手续，也许是因为是新成立的事务所，又或是因为两个人原来是fine的成员，事务所里的人十分热情地对待他们，并保证说会给他们最好的资源。本来两人只是想普通地去办理个手续，没想到还要应付那群过于热情的人。如果是日和自己一个人去还好，摆出事业性的微笑不在话下，但有凪砂就不一样了。好奇宝宝对新鲜的事物总是乐于探究，幸好日和及时地拉住了他，有时候日和觉得自己就像一个妈妈而非恋人。

此时两人面对面都躺在床上，被子下两人十指相扣，就像小时候那样。凪砂以转换心情为理由向养父母提出来日和家住几天，和日和在一起的时候总感觉回到了从前，既熟悉又温暖。日和挡住了从阳台进来的月光，紫色的眼睛似乎有微微的亮光，两个人就这样静静地看着对方，世界陷入一片静谧。  
突然，日和无奈地叹了口气，“好吧，我其实看过。”  
“……嗯。”  
“你不介意吗？”  
“……不介意。”  
“真的？”  
凪砂没有说话，抽出正在汲取温暖的手指，抱住了他的太阳，用动作表明他真的不介意这件事情。日和回抱住凪砂，吻上他柔软的嘴唇。室内的温度逐渐升高，日和翻身压住凪砂，手从衣服下摆摸了进去。日和摸着凪砂身上那层薄薄的肌肉，亲吻着他的额头。  
“没想到凪砂君现在也是个喜欢幻想的小孩子呢~”日和往下亲着他的脸颊说。  
“……唔！”凪砂因为日和游移到胸前的手而发出声音，“……没有…只是、单纯对纺的那个、企划、感兴趣…”平时毫无情感波澜的声音被喘息带上了不一样的音调。凪砂的脸上很快就被染上情欲的潮红，白色的长发散落在床上，月光给他的头发染上了银色的光泽，而凪砂的身体深处感觉被点燃了。睡衣几乎要被拉到脖子上，日和一只手揉捏着凪砂胸前的乳粒，让它也染上情欲的颜色。另一只手往下探去。  
日和舔舐着凪砂的耳朵，凪砂靠近那只耳朵的眼睛仿佛也感受到了骚痒而闭了起来。凪砂的两只手也在艰难地脱着日和的上衣。日和的吻逐渐往下移，当亲到脖子的时候身体似乎失去了力气般趴在凪砂身上，凪砂不知道发生了什么，只得用手轻抚着日和的头。   
“……日和？”  
“凪砂君，你爱我吗？”  
“……我不知道，什么是爱。但是，我只知道，日和是我最在意的人。”  
“所以我不想想起fine的事情。”日和把头埋在凪砂的脖子旁闷闷地说。  
“……”  
“……最近，我做了噩梦。梦见那些，被我们残忍对待的生命在哭嚎，我想拯救他们，但是我知道我没有资格。”凪砂收紧了抱住日和的手，“……那天晚上，日和很难受。我知道，我们两个人都已经到了极限。我紧紧抓住你的手，我害怕我一松手你就会消失。”  
“……但是，我对世界的感知比较迟钝，因此我受到的伤害没有那么大。”凪砂闭上了眼睛，“……日和很强大，所以我看见你的灵魂在哭泣。”  
“凪砂君，你不能这么说。”  
“……是日和，给了我新生。我们在fine的快乐和痛苦不是假的，所以我想知道日和快乐和痛苦的根源，通过我来让你减轻心里的负担，也让我能够赎罪……”  
“那看来我们两个都是罪人呢~完成使命的审判天使坠入了地狱~♪”日和打断了凪砂的话。  
“嗯嗯，不能让凪砂君一个人难过呢~凪砂君也是我最在意的人，我们可是灵魂一体的哦~”日和将双手撑在凪砂两侧，额头抵着额头，笑着说，紫色的眼睛和琥珀色的眼睛对视着。  
被打断的情事又重新开始，这一次有了更加缠绵的吻，而衣物也被更快地褪去。凪砂感受到日和的吻里似乎带着其他的东西，是快乐，是愧疚，是安慰，还有一种他不能明白却又能感知到的更深的情感。  
“唔！日和！”日和的手握住了他的性器，他被太阳灼烧得发烫。舌头卷起凪砂胸前的两点，日和听到了他鼓动的心跳。日和想：估计我也是这样吧~☆  
“凪砂君，你知道…哈啊…爱丽丝是怎么成为王后的吗？”日和微喘着气，望着凪砂被情欲染的深红的眼眸，而那眼眸中带着似是天真的疑问让日和的欲望更加高涨。  
“……不…知道…”凪砂微微摇了摇头。  
日和笑了笑，“那就让我来告诉你吧~”说着便开始撸动两人勃发的性器。“爱丽丝…是白王后的卒子。”日和一边亲吻着凪砂身上的肌肤一边说。凪砂不明白日和为什么要在这个时候给他讲述童话的故事，他想到现在的情景不禁感到羞耻，挂在日和脖子上的双手收得更紧。  
摩擦之中带来的快感在大脑里堆积，身下的性器随着时间的推移逐渐达到极限，两人的呼吸足以灼烧对方。“她第一步可以走两格，我们现在已经到了第三格哦~”日和坏心眼地堵住性器上面的小口，虽然自己也忍得很辛苦但是一旦起了玩心就收不住。“呜！日和！…不要…这样！”凪砂带着点哀求的语气说道。  
“第三格是通往天堂的火车呢~”日和松开禁锢的手指，他的话引爆了凪砂，凪砂大脑一片空白，两人身下性器喷溅出白色的液体，射在了两人的腰腹间。“动力不足~”在喘息的间隙日和伸手从枕头底下摸出润滑液和安全套，凪砂疑惑地看着他。  
“今天下午去逛街的时候趁凪砂帮我提东西的时候偷偷买的~有时候凪砂真是迟钝得可爱呢~♪”日和又抛出一个wink。凪砂在他说完之后敲了一下日和的额头。“呜哇！”日和感受到了凪砂有点怨念的眼神，嗯嗯，真可爱~  
沾上润滑液的手指慢慢地插入高热的后穴，润滑液与后穴里自然分泌的体液混在一起。缓慢地拓张发出淫靡的水声，小穴因为主人的紧张而时不时收缩着，这让人不禁去遐想插入时的感觉。  
凪砂能够感受到日和的手指在他的体内探索着。“日和！……我有点、难受…嗯……”每次和日和做到这步的时候凪砂就会感到身体有一种空虚的感觉，而当他说出这句话的时候日和一般都会解决他的烦恼。“再稍微…等等…这是通往第四格和第五格的必经之路哦~”日和忍着自己的冲动，咬了咬牙关说。汗水从额头滴到身下恋人的肌肤上。  
“啊！”凪砂突然喊了一声，接着赶忙用一只手捂住了嘴巴，身体微微颤抖。  
“check~♪”  
“…忍一下…应该会、有点疼…”抽出的手指连带出一些液体，日和给了凪砂一个安抚性质的吻，凪砂咬住手背点了点头。将凪砂的双腿架在肩上，将自己的性器对着获得充分扩张的濡湿的后穴缓缓地插入。借助不知道是润滑液还是体液的液体日和的性器得以比较顺利地进入，可即便是这样凪砂也感受到了疼痛，发出呜咽的声音，眼角也似乎沾上泪光。  
日和在完全进入之后才拉开凪砂捂住嘴巴的手，一边摩挲着凪砂被咬红的手背，一边心疼地吻着他。“辛苦了，接下来就到了往前走的时候呢~”  
待凪砂适应了之后日和便开始抽插起来，准确来说那根性器还未完全被小穴完全描摹形状就开始动了起来。刚开始是温柔缓慢的，可是凪砂觉得他的大脑就快已经承受不住这么多快感了，断断续续地发出声音。日和看着身下因快感而微眯起带着泪水的红宝石般眼睛的恋人，感觉自己的性器又不禁涨大了几分，动作也不禁地开始加快。  
凪砂在这摇晃的撞击中看不清眼前的事物，似乎一切都幻化了，他一手抚上日和的脸，一手紧紧抓住他的肩膀。心中对于第四格和第五格的疑问在一波又一波的快感之中被重复冲散，到嘴边的问话都变成了暧昧的喘息。  
交合之处发出色情的声音，流出粘稠的液体。日和加快了动作，有一次抵到了最深处，他呼出一口热气，说：“爱丽丝离王后又准备近了两格哦~”  
“唔……日、和……”“没事的……再等一下……”  
“第六格~虽然我不矮…也不胖…但凪砂君是我的地盘哦~”  
越到后面日和在凪砂身上留下的咬噬的痕迹越多，凪砂的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，只有在日和提到童话的时候会稍微集中一下精神。……这好奇探究的意识有时候也挺糟糕的呢。凪砂心想。  
“第七格~到了指引的地方~”日和用一只手控制住凪砂的分泌着液体的性器，一手抓住凪砂的手，“来吧~让我来指引你……一起到达天堂……”最后的话消失在深吻中。

情事后的两人疲惫地窝在床上，谁也不想动。凪砂被冲散的意识逐渐回笼，突然想起爱丽丝成为王后一共需要八格，而他刚开始看不久，也并不了解具体的八格到底是什么。  
“……日和，第八格呢？”凪砂的声音低沉沙哑。  
“嗯嗯！现在爱丽丝已经成为王后了~♪在我们不知道的时候~”日和笑着说。  
“……？”

附一段红王后对爱丽丝的话  
红方王后对爱丽丝说：“你可以充当白言王后前面的卒。卒第一步走两格。然后，你可以飞快地通过第三格，可能乘火车。到了第四格，你会碰见特威丹、特威帝孪生兄弟。第五格大部分是水，第六格则是矮胖子的地盘，第七格全是森林，马将做你的向导。”进入第八格，爱丽丝将变为王后。


End file.
